Midnight Meeting
by Wi3nter
Summary: AU/ Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja disaat tengah malam. Akankah pertemuan mereka memberi arti pada perasaan mereka masing-masing?/ RnR!


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Meeting<strong>

.

.

Seorang wanita muda berusia sekitar 25-an, berjalan sendiri di tengah malam melewati gang-gang sempit di antara gedung-gedung di perkotaan Konoha. Peluh tampak bercucuran di wajah wanita tersebut. Angin malam berhembus pelan menambah suasana menjadi semakin kelam. Wanita tersebut mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali mengusap belakang lehernya yang terasa dingin. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lolongan anjing di kejauhan. Raut wajah wanita itu berubah tegang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Wanita itu semakin mempercepat langkah, namun ternyata suara langkah kaki di belakangnyapun ikut dipercepat. Wanita tersebut lalu berhenti berjalan. Menghiraukan perasaan takutnya, dengan perasaan was-was wanita itu menengok kebelakang...

"Meoong..."

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu lantas menarik napas pelan, "Ternyata hanya seekor kucing, membuat takut saja."

Begitu ketakutannya agak mereda, wanita tersebut lantas berbalik hendak melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika baru membalikkan wajahnya...

"Mencariku, nona?"

Wanita tersebut terbelalak mendapati seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya. Orang tersebut menggunakan jubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepala. Orang itu tampak menyeringai menatap wanita yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu seraya berjalan mundur begitu mendapati sosok berjubah tersebut melangkah mendekat. Sosok tersebut semakin menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang taring di mulutnya.

Wanita itu semakin ketakutan, "Va-Vampir!"

Langkah wanita itu terhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Dia terpojok. Sosok berjubah tertawa sinis menyaksikan mangsanya tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sosok itu lantas melepas tudungnya, memperlihatkan sosoknya secara utuh. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda, berwajah pucat, mata hijau cerah, namun sedetik kemudian bola mata berwarna hijau itu memutih, menyisakan titik hitam di tengahnya.

Sosok berjubah tersebut mendekati wanita yang akan menjadi mangsanya itu. Sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri, seolah siap menikmati santapan yang lezat. Wanita itu gemetaran, wajahnya memucat ketika sosok berjubah tersebut mencengkram lehernya, kedua taring sosok berjubah semakin menajam, siap merobek kulit mangsanya demi memenuhi rasa haus sang vampir akan darah. Kedua taring itupun benar-benar menusuk leher tepat dimana darah wanita malang itu mengalir. Suara jerit kesakitan tak alang menggema di gang sempit nan sepi tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tampak berjalan tergesa. Naruto, begitulah ia biasa disapa. Pemuda dengan mata berwarna biru tersebut tak henti menggerutu di sepanjang langkahnya. _Iris _biru itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 00.46

"Sial!"

Naruto terlihat kesal menyadari dirinya yang masih keluyuran hingga selarut ini. Salahkan saja sahabatnya, Lee. Bocah serba hijau itu memaksanya untuk ikut serta ke acara pesta ulang tahun gadis pujaannya, Tenten. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menolak, tapi apa boleh buat, janji ditraktir ramen Ichiraku selama sebulan ternyata lebih menggiurkan.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, karena janji yang menggiurkan itu, dirinya harus pulang tengah malam seperti ini. Salahkan juga vespa butut si alis tebal itu yang tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan dan membuatnya harus rela jalan kaki untuk sampai di rumah. Apa boleh buat, mana ada kendaraan umum yang berseliweran tengah malam begini. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal saja. Pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk lewat gang sempit ini karena gang ini merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Dia sudah sangat hapal daerah ini karena dia melewati jalan tersebut saat telat berangkat ke sekolah. Ya, di sinilah dia sekarang, berjalan di antara tembok-tembok beton yang menjulang tinggi.

Ketika asik berjalan, tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sosok bayangan yang terlihat sedang berjongkok di depan persimpangan. Naruto memicingkan mata, berusaha menangkap sosok bayangan itu lebih jelas. Beruntung malam itu sedang purnama penuh, melalui pantulan cahaya temaramnya, meski samar-samar Naruto dapat memastikan kalau sosok itu adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda. Tidak hanya itu, dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dapat dipastikan pula kalau wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak sendiri. Di depannya terlihat sosok lain yang kalau dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya adalah seorang wanita juga. Wanita itu tampak sedang terbaring di tanah, tepat di depan wanita berambut merah muda.

'Sial! Mimpi apa aku sampai harus melihat pasangan _yuri _di tengah jalan seperti ini,' batin Naruto menggerutu.

Pemuda itu mencoba menghiraukan dua orang wanita yang ia curigai sebagai pasangan _yuri_ itu dengan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan bersikap seolah tidak melihat apa-apa.

Begitu jarak Naruto dengan mereka tinggal sepuluh meter, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan sosok wanita yang terbaring di depan wanita berambut merah muda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sama sekali. Aneh.

.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari jika wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berjongkok itu telah mengetahui keberadaannya sejak tadi. Wanita itu menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mulai merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya. Melalui sudut matanya, dia melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu beranjak dari posisi jongkok. Dia berdiri dengan masih memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tampak mulai waspada. Wanita itu membalikan tubuh, seringai tak lepas dari wajahnya. Terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi dengan sepasang taring di mulutnya. Cairan merah pekat nampak menghiasi bibir hingga ke dagu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah berkilat tajam bagai binatang kelaparan ketika melihat mangsa.

Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri walau menyadari tatapan membunuh wanita tersebut. Ekor matanya melirik wanita satu lagi yang terbaring kaku di tanah. Tahulah ia kalau wanita itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dapat ia lihat, bekas gigitan di leher wanita malang itu.

"Ternyata vampir, eh?" gumam Naruto begitu pandangannya tertuju pada wanita berambut merah muda.

"Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam keberuntunganku. Mendapat dua mangsa dalam satu malam. Hahaha..." tawa wanita yang diketahui merupakan vampir tersebut menggelegar. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto takut sama sekali. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tenang-tenang saja.

Vampir wanita itu lantas melayang mendekati Naruto. Kedua taringnya yang tajam dia tunjukkan untuk membuat mangsanya ketakutan. Kedua tangan pucat itu terulur hendak mencengkram leher Naruto. Namun seolah sudah terlatih, secepat kilat Naruto menghindar dengan melompati vampir itu hingga sekarang Naruto berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wah nona, selain cantik ternyata kau agresif juga yah," ucap Naruto tenang.

Sang vampir menggeram mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Brengsek!"

Vampir itu kembali bergerak menyerang Naruto. Sedikit lagi kuku-kuku tajam itu merobek kulit pemuda kurang ajar yang telah meremehkannya. Namun sayang, sebelum napsu membunuh sang vampir terlampiaskan, kedua pergelangan tangannya telah di tangkap oleh Naruto. Belum sempat vampir wanita tersebut melawan, pemuda itu telah berhasil mengunci gerakannya. Naruto telah berdiri di belakang punggung sang vampir wanita sambil memegang kedua lengan vampir itu.

"Tidak sia-sia juga aku ikut klub karate di sekolah," ujar Naruto tepat di belakang telinga vampir wanita tersebut. Sang vampir wanita yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya, mulai meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian Naruto.

"Lepaskan!"

Menyadari lawannya yang terus berontak, Naruto tersenyum, lantas dia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang vampir.

"Kau tahu nona, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu," bisik Naruto pelan. Dengan sengaja dia meniup telinga sang vampir, mengirim sensasi geli yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh vampir cantik tersebut.

Tubuh sang vampir membeku seketika saat telinganya digigit secara sengaja oleh Naruto.

"Aah..." wajah vampire wanita tersebut terasa memanas menyadari dirinya yang begitu terhanyut oleh perlakuan pemuda yang semula akan menjadi mangsanya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Selain agresif ternyata kau sensitif juga ya, nona," goda Naruto.

Sang vampir yang tidak ingin semakin terbawa arus, meronta semakin kuat. Berhasil. Dia berhasil terlepas dari kuncian Naruto. Vampir itu mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Terlihat napasnya yang memburu. Jujur, Naruto agak kecewa kehilangan kontak dengan vampir cantik di hadapannya itu.

Vampir wanita tersebut lantas berbalik, dia merasa tidak akan bisa melawan Naruto lagi. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa harus menghindari pemuda itu. Diapun bersiap pergi ke tempat asalnya. Namun sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya menghentikan langkah vampir tersebut.

"Hei, nona vampir! Siapa-"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, vampir wanita itu menyela terlebih dulu, "Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura." ucap sang vampir wanita bernama Sakura tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Sakura... Nama yang bagus. Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto memandang punggung Sakura, "Besok malam aku akan ke sini lagi. Kuharap kau akan datang," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Gadis itu justru pergi menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Aku akan menunggumu!" teriak Naruto di tengah udara kosong. Pemuda itu lantas mendongakkan wajah, memandang purnama yang bersinar keperakan. Bibirnya menggumam pelan, "Ayah... ibu... Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir?"

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

><p>Mumpung masih dalam suasana Idul Fitri, saia mau ngucapin, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin!<p>

Buat yang udah ripiu fic2 saia, makasih banyak ya... maaf saia belum bisa bales ripiu kalian.

Terima kasih.

Salam cinta NaruSaku selalu, ^O^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
